


It feels like winning

by academmia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healing, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, They love each other so much, dancing under the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: After everything, after the Hoarde, after Shadow Weaver, Catra and Adora take some time to dance in the rain.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	It feels like winning

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i just...love them so much...and want them to be happy...so here's fluff

“Adora there is no way I’m going out there with you!”

“Awww is the big bad Catra scared of a little water?” 

“What? No! You’re being ridiculous!” Catra says, and Adora rolls her eyes. 

“C’mon,” She says, and she pulls Catra by the hand down the sleek halls of the Brightmoon castle, out into the forest, where the rain is pouring down into the leafy ground. 

Catra hisses when the water hits her skin, but slowly she relaxes, and it’s kind of nice, being out here. She hasn’t gotten alone time with Adora in months.

Catra hated the rain when she first got out here, but it was so worth it, because out here, in the woods, when no one is watching, Adora is so beautiful. Her hair is down, and it sticks against her soaked jacket. Her eyes shine in the rain, and her smile could light up a thousand lanterns. She moves like there’s nothing stopping her, even when she trips over twigs because she’s too happy to watch her step. 

And oh, Catra has had so many doubts about joining the rebellion. She doesn’t fit in with the people here, the guards don’t trust her, she wakes up running from a new monster every night. She can’t seem to say the right thing, and sometimes she makes people sad. Catra feels like she’s stuck in the past when everyone is already living in the future.

She still hasn’t gotten rid of the bag. The bag filled with food and water, and clothes she keeps under her bed. She doesn’t know what she’s waiting for but she can’t bring herself to get rid of it. Healing is a thousand times harder than hurting, and Catra knows part of her will always want to run and never look back.

But Adora is worth everything. Seeing Adora like this, happy and carefree, laughing, smiling, living makes everything worth it. All the bad nights, and insecurity, and fear is worth it because, at the end of the day, Catra loves Adora more than she hates herself. 

“Dance with me,” Adora says, and Catra falls into it. 

Adora rests her arms on Catra’s shoulders and they waltz around in the mud. Catra keeps her hands on Adora’s waist, and she smiles. The rain turns their clothes darker and darker, but neither of them cares to notice. 

Adora is looking at Catra with fire in her eyes, with the kind of spark Catra has seen in every time Adora has entered a fight. But this time she can feel the love in Adora’s gaze. Like nothing but Catra matters, not Brightmoon, not Shadow Weaver, not their trauma. 

Just Catra and Adora.   
“You’re such a dork Adora,” Catra says. 

Adora laughs loudly, and Catra feels the pride explode in her chest. She wants to make Adora this happy every second of every day. 

“You love me,” Adora says. 

“Adora, I hate to break it to you,” Catra says, getting closer and closer to Adora’s lips, “But that’s kinds gay.” 

“Oh really,” Adora drawls, “Is this gay?” She says and then she’s kissing Catra. 

Adora tastes like sunflowers and chocolate and home. Catra deepens the kiss, pulling Adora down to match her level. 

In the Horde, Catra pushed down all her feelings to survive, because when she let a single one free it would break the dam. Emotions felt like chains clinging to her ankles, stopping at nothing to knock her down.

Right now, Catra can feel everything, and it feels good. Kissing Adora never gets old. There were millions of ways to do it, and Catra wanted to try them all. Kissing Adora was like looking at all the monsters of her past and telling them, “you lose,” 

Catra’s never wanted anyone more than Adora, and she gets to have Adora. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever come down from that high. 

“Super gay,” Catra breathes, after pulling back for air. 

Adora opens her eyes and runs a hand through Catra’s hair.

She giggles again, and Catra thinks she might pull a muscle with how hard she’s smiling. 

Catra is so happy. She never thought she’d be happy, never thought she’d be able to say it. 

Catra feels alive. 

She wants to scream and shout and laugh because Shadow Weaver couldn’t break her. Every time Adora laughs or Catra smiles she loses a little bit more.

Sometimes Catra wishes she could go back in time to give herself a hug she never got, and tell herself that things get better. That the gaping hole in her chest gets filled with love and hope and life. 

She twirls Adora around and her girlfriend squeaks and it’s so Adorable, Catra might need to take a second. 

Adora slips in the mud and flails, reaching out a hand to stop herself from hitting the ground. 

But before she can, Catra slings and arm around her waist, and smiles. Adora looks back at her, and where Catra expects surprise, she just finds love. 

“I got you,” Catra says. 

“I know,” Adora says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. And then hauls herself up, and starts doing the most ridiculous dance moves Catra has ever seen. And Catra grew up with Kyle. 

“What are you doing?” Catra says, trying to hold back her laughter. 

“How dare you!” Adora says dramatically, “These are the best dance moves in all of Brightmoon,” 

“I’m sure,” Catra says, “Any chances I could get some lessons from the master?” 

“Usually, no, but I could make an exception for you,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yep,” Adora says, “Now, you just do what I do,” 

The rain pours in the background as Adora and Catra make complete fools of themselves under the stars. There is no rhythm or rhyme to it, but Catra and Adora fit together. They complete each other, even if no one gets them.

Catra laughs so hard she thinks it might break her ribs, but she can’t bring herself to care. 

The two of them end up lying in the grass, letting the rain hit their faces, hands intertwined, just taking a second to exist. They made it. They got the happily ever after and it’s better than either one of them could ever imagine. 

“I’m really glad you joined the rebellion Catra,” Adora says softly. 

“Me too,” Catra says, and this time she isn't lying.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta be honest I just wrote this because I wanted a girl to kiss me under the rain, so I coped by writing it through Catradora, and the emotions just snuck in.
> 
> Comments give me life...jk...unless?


End file.
